Vehicles may include a keyless entry system for locking and unlocking doors of the vehicle. The keyless entry system includes a key fob that sends wireless signals to a controller in the vehicle. The controller receives the signals and locks or unlocks the doors accordingly. The key fob and the controller are powered by batteries. During a loss of battery power, the keyless entry system will no longer function. An alternative means of vehicle entry is required. The keyless entry system typically includes a traditional door lock mechanism that requires a key for entry. The key fob may include a backup key that can open the door lock mechanism during a loss of battery power. Such a system requires an operator to carry multiple key fobs for entry to multiple vehicles.